Golden Age Bind
Personality Nejireta, or Bind, is an easy-going, bubbly person both as a hero and a civilian. Confident with being non-binary, they wear different types of outfits based on how they feel, but always aims to look good no matter what. Meeting new people is something they enjoy immensely, always wearing a bright smile to cheer people up and keep them brimming with hope. However, this can turn bad very quickly, the hero having a knack of throwing themselves into danger recklessly, for the sake of saving people. Neji is very easily aggravated by physical contact. If consent is not given / someone throws themselves onto them, then they panic and freak out, having the potential to unintentionally, seriously harm someone. Therefore, they always warn people not to touch them, and use their bandages for handshakes and other things which require contact with another person. The reasoning for it is from an incident in their childhood, which they never discuss openly, only trusting a few people with this information. Backstory They were born in and lived in Japan until the 3rd year of middle school. Neji wasn’t liked very much by their classmates in because of their desire to take neutral pronouns and didn’t know what their quirk was exactly (Neji was never injured, so they never needed bandages). They were bullied, and one day attacked by their classmates after school. Neji discovered their quirk when they were in the hospital after the attack, finding that they could manipulate the bandages wrapped around them. It was after this that they took up parkouring, using their time injured to learn more about their quirk, and implement it into freerunning whenever they weren’t busy. Soon, Neji’s father got a job offer in WayHaven and they moved promptly. Neji went to a new middle school for their last year and later went to the Hero Academy. They worked hard, passing with good grades and became a Pro Hero. They have cubital tunnel syndrome, so their pinky and ring finger are numb which made day-to-day tasks hard for them. Therefore, they wear bandages on their arms at all times and use it as a replacement for their hands whenever they need to grip or carry things. Neji freeruns every day and also make sure to train their body whenever they can. They also enjoy their peace and try to keep their hero and civilian life separate to keep the solitude. Resources An apartment with a joint kitchen/living room, and one bedroom. Many outfits for different occasions. An enormous mound of bandages they fight with in their room. Hero costume, with internal pockets in the gloves for putting their phone in. Equipment/Weaponry Bandages made out of a lightweight but durable material. Shares the same qualities as rubber, needing 10kN to cut. Has 85m on their person. A reward from the Avalon Incident: a shortsword, which can change into a hooked blade. The handle is designed to allow Bind's bandages to wrap around it comfortably. It sits beneath the bandages on their right arm. Specializations Agility - they’re excellent at freerunning and parkour, having been practising for a solid 16 years. This training means that their attention is always focused in situations they're in, their reactions sharp. Their thinking process is quite clean most of the time, due to having to make many split second decisions when parkouring. Quirk Bandage Manipulation: Neji can control any bandages that come into contact with them. Once the bandages are removed from them, they stop moving and become normal bandages again. For this reason, Neji keeps bandages wrapped around themselves at all times, on their torso, arms, and legs. These bandages have qualities similar to rubber, making it harder to ignite. Altogether, The bandages are 15 meters long on her arm and torso, and 20 meters on her legs. They can shift them around their body, to replace missing bandages. Bind uses their arm bandages mostly, but uses the leg ones if needed. The ones on their chest are considered reserve, and only used when all the other bandages are occupied, or all 5 are needed. The bandages move at 45mph, and has the same strength as her arms, their lift strength being 40kg for each bandage. Neji can use the bandages to swing around, as they automatically curl around something they have grabbed, with a base speed of 30mph. They can reach a much faster speed based on their momentum and how they swing - so far, the record is 72mph. Adhesive Bandages: Bind's bandages are now replaced with adhesive bandages, which can stick to things it touches, including surfaces. Bind can choose whether or not the bandages are sticky, allowing them to be used as normal bandages too. The bandages can stick onto things as long as a force of less than 200kg is exerted on them. This allows for Bind to stay steady on uneven surfaces, walls, and ceilings. It also allows them to carry passengers, provided they don't go over the weight limit. Strengths: They increase Neji’s agility and help them to freerun much more easily. The bandages can also be used for capturing, keeping someone tied up tightly. Neji can also provide temporary medical care with their bandages until they can get the patient proper medical attention. Weaknesses: If all of their bandages get removed, then their quirk is useless. Putting them in an environment where there is nothing to swing off of reduces their speed decently. They’re a slippery fighter, but they’re not very strong without the speed. Overpowering them is easy if you can get past the bandages. Versatility Bind's lengthy bandages, speed and excellent agility means that they're quite a well-rounded hero. Chasing criminals through areas with objects to grab onto, and saving civilians are their forte. Working together with others to take down enemies is another strong point. Supporting teammates and rescuing are their main objectives. Example Bind can chase down a criminal through the alleyways easily being able to keep up with them from the momentum of swinging off of rooftops and such. Once the criminal is apprehended, Bind restrains them with their bandages until the police arrive on scene. Category:Golden Age Heroes Category:Golden Age OC Heroes Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Retired